Des étoiles plein les yeux
by christigui
Summary: Trop absorbés par leurs aventures, l'équipage en a oublié le calendrier. Il aura fallut une saveur, pour que Sanji se rappelle que demain, c'est le réveillon de Noël.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__ : Tous droits réservés au père Noël._

_Genre__ : Pffff... friendship, ambiance de Noël, guimauve... Je me dégoute moi-même._

_Avec des petits flashback de Sanji jeune a bord du Baratie._

_J'essaye de tâter le ZoSan histoire de voir, mais léger_

_Résumé__ : Trop absorbés par leurs aventures, l'équipage en a oublié le calendrier. Il aura fallu une saveur, pour que Sanji se rappelle que demain, c'est le réveillon de Noël._

_VERSION REEDITEE _

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

Des étoiles plein les yeux

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

« _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai bien envie d'une soupe à la courge relevée d'une pointe de muscade. ...Ca doit être la saison sur East Blue._ » Se dit le cuisinier en rangeant ses accessoires.

Une onde de choc le parcouru en long, en large et en travers.

_ ...Non... Pas déjà ? Mais...mais c'est... mais c'est demain soir !

Un coup d'œil dehors, tous vaguaient à leurs occupations habituelles.

_ Hey les g...

Il suspendit sa phrase alors que ses camarades tournaient la tête vers lui.

_ ...Non rien, laissez tomber.

_ Tout va bien Sanji ? S'inquiéta Chopper.

_ Oui oui. Rhmmm ...le repas sera prêt à l'heure prévue. Une tasse de thé les fiiiiilles ?

_ Non, merci. Répondirent-elles à l'unisson.

Sanji s'en retourna vers la cuisine avec son habituelle danse de la séduction foireuse, ferma la porte derrière lui et esquissa un fin sourire.

Demain soir, il leur ferait une belle surprise.

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

C'est en éminçant les oignons qu'il se plongea dans ses souvenirs d'enfant.

La période des fêtes avait toujours été très spéciale à bord du Baratie. Il se souvint des décorations lumineuses installées avec rires et entrain, des interminables disputes et discutions concernant le menu qui se devait d'être exceptionnel, les familles joyeuses qui envahissaient le restaurant, ...et surtout, des visages heureux de ses anciens camarades.

Tout changeait à l'approche de Noël. Il régnait une atmosphère qu'on ne voyait pas souvent à bord d'un navire d'anciens pirates qui manipulaient des armes tranchantes a longueur de journées.

Tour ça sans parler de l'odeur des cuisines qui devenait tout un poème.

Le cook jeta les oignons sur la poêle brulante et son sourire s'élargit... . Le temps jouait contre lui, mais cette année il offrirait à ses nakama une fête de Noël digne de ce nom.

...Il faudrait juste barrer la viande de renne du menu.

Un mouvement furtif attira son œil et un couteau se planta sur le comptoir, tout près d'une main chapardeuse.

_ N'essaye même pas, Luffy.

_ Mais Sanji, j'ai la dalle !

_ Ce sera près d'ici une heure, si tu veux te rendre utile en attendant...

Le cuistot se dirigea vers son bloc-notes et gribouilla tout un tas de choses.

_ Arrange toi pour me réunir tout ça d'ici ce soir.

_ ...Je suis pas capable de grand chose quand j'ai faim. Fit remarquer le capitaine, à juste titre.

Sanji réfléchit une seconde puis posa un verre d'eau sur le comptoir.

_ Je vais être sympa avec toi et y mettre une lichette de jus de viande.

Ce qu'il fit.

_ Ca te donnera un avant-gout de ce qui t'attend.

Son capitaine observa le verre plein et n'attendit pas pour le boire d'une traite.

_ C'est pas si dégeu... . Tu m'en remets un ?

_ File avant que je ne fasse de toi le plat principal de ce soir !

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

Luffy était revenu quelques minutes avant l'heure prévu, les bras chargés de fournitures en tout genre.

_ Dis, tu peux m'expliquer à quoi ça va te servir tout ça ?

_ Pas le temps, le diner est prêt. Vas chercher les autres qu'on passe a table.

Si il y a bien quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas répéter deux fois au capitaine du Sunny, c'est bien cette phrase. Il en oublia sa question et le diner se déroula dans l'ambiance habituelle, mais si on y avait regardé de plus près, le cuisinier semblait toujours dans ses pensées.

Depuis les fourneaux, il se savait à l'abri des remarques.

__ Hey, vieux schnock, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?_

__ En quoi ça te regarde ?_

__ Patty veux que tu viennes arbitrer un duel de buche glacée._

__ Fais-le, toi._

__ Ben j'peux pas, j'suis l'autre concurrent._

_Le vieux schnock lui adressa un regard par-dessus l'épaule, toujours assit à son bureau._

__ Toi ? Tu as fait une buche ?_

__ Tu vas halluciner ! J'ai mis du chocolat, du caramel, de la vanille et une pointe de muscade !_

__ ...Ha ...J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié les amandes grillées._

_Le petit se figea._

__ Non, non bien sûr, elles y sont ! Sur le dessus ! ...Toutes bien dorées._

_Mais déjà le jeune enfant faisait marche arrière en paniquant._

_ Hey, Sanji !

_ ...Hein ?

_ Tu nous l'apporte ce dessert où tu le gardes pour toi tout seul ?

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_ Il est tard, tu décolles ?

_ J'ai pas fini la bouteille.

_ J'voudrais fermer la cuisine, alors dégage !

_ Il fait froid dehors.

_ M'en fiche.

L'épéiste assit, que dis-je, 'vautré' sur sa chaise semblait déjà bien imbibé.

_ Pourquoi t'irais pas te coucher ? Je fermerais.

_ ...Parce que... J'ai des choses a faire avant.

_ Des choses a faire ?

_ Des choses … d'ordre privées.

_ Haaa, ce genre de chose. Sourit Zoro. J'ten prie, te gêne pas, je vais continuer a faire comme si tu n'existais pas.

_ NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU T'IMAGINES ?

_ Ben...

_ T'es un grand malade ma parole ! Allez, fiche le camp !

_ Tu me dis ce qui se passe et je débarrasse le plancher.

Sanji réfléchit quelques secondes. Après-tout la nuit était déjà bien entamée et il restait beaucoup de choses a faire, donc pas le temps de s'accorder une bagarre qui aurait dégénéré.

_ ...Tu sais quel jour on est ?

_ Surement mardi. Peut-être jeudi, j'aime bien le jeudi.

Passons.

_ On est les 23 décembre sombre crétin, ce qui veut dire que demain c'est le réveillon de Noël.

_ Et alors ? J'ai jamais fêter Noël, je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait cette année.

_ C'est une date importante pour moi. C'est l'occasion de mettre les petits plats dans les grands, de faire plaisir aux autres gratuitement et de passer de bons moments.

_ … ?

_ Mouais, tu peux pas comprendre...

_ ...J'peux toujours essayer.

Le cuistot releva la tête vers Zoro.

_ Tu renoncerais a quelque heures de sommeil pour m'aider avec les préparatifs ?

_ J'l'aurais pas dit comme ça...

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

La dextérité de l'épéiste pour manier l'acier fut mise a contribution. Toujours assit à table, il mordait sa lèvre inférieure pour mieux se concentrer et donnait des coups de ciseaux à un rythme impressionnant. Un bon entrainement tandis que Sanji finissait de ficeler un volatile, comptant faire de ce plat banal, un met délicat.

_Le jeune apprenti travaillait deux fois plus dur que d'ordinaire. Courant entre les cuisiniers affairés sur leurs plaques et devant leurs éviers respectifs, serpillère en main, seaux, balais et parfois même une brosse a dent, il ne rechignait pas devant la tâche. Même quand tout le monde partait se coucher, il finissait la vaisselle et s'arrangeait pour que la cuisine soit opérationnelle le lendemain matin._

_En réalité, il aimait attendre que la nuit et le calme s'installent autour du bateau restaurant pour trainer sur le ponton qui illuminait la mer grâce aux lanternes multicolores ajoutées pour l'occasion._

__ Va t'coucher p'tit morveux. Demain c'est le réveillon, la plus grosse journée de l'année et je veux pas d'un gosse fatigué dans les pattes._

__ Encore quelques minutes. Répondit le gamin d'un air absent, assit contre la rambarde sans même un regard pour Zeff._

_C'est avec deux tasses fumantes de chocolat chaud parfumées à la muscade, épice que l'enfant rajoutait a tous ses plats ces temps-ci, comme une nouvelle lubie, qu'il rejoint le rejeton aux yeux mi-clos. Il s'assit sans dire un mot et burent le breuvage rassurant en observant la mer et les couleurs qui s'y reflétait._

_ Je crois que ça ira comme ça.

La voix du bretteur fit sursauter Sanji.

_ Pardon ?

_ Dix milles étoiles, c'est assez à ton avis ?

Le cuisinier se retourna et trouva son Nakama submergé de bouts de papiers blancs... Il y en avait partout. Comment avait-il pu faire autant en si peu de temps ?

_ Encore une dizaine et ça devrait faire l'affaire. Bredouilla-t-il, la cigarette menaçant de lui tomber des lèvres.

Zoro le prit au mot et s'appliqua a finir la mission qu'on lui avait confié... 0,3 secondes au chrono.

_ Bien, on va voir si tu es aussi à l'aise avec une aiguille qu'avec une lame.

_ ...Tu risques d'être surprit.

Et pas qu'un peu. En quelques minutes seulement, des étoiles reliées entre-elles par un fil de pêche pendouillaient au gré du vent de la poupe à la proue du Sunny, en passant par le mat.

Allongé sur le gazon, Zoro inspectait son travail avec un regard perfectionniste. Epuisé, bras et jambes écartés, il faisait l'étoile lui aussi.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour marimo, mais tu es finalement parvenu à m'épater. Avoua le cuistot en posant une tasse de lait de poule près du manieur de sabre.

_ Et faut faire ça chaque année ?

_ Non, on fera bien mieux l'an prochain. Maintenant, concentrons-nous sur les cadeaux.

_ Les cadeaux ? Parce qu'en plus il faut faire des cadeaux ?

_ C'est l'usage.

_ Je n'en ai jamais reçu, ça ne m'a jamais traumatisé.

_ T'en auras un cette année, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Le blond s'assit dans l'herbe, en appuis sur une main, fumant avec l'autre tandis que le bretteur se redressait.

_ T'en fait pas un peu trop ?

_ C'est justement ça l'idée.

Zoro ne comprit pas très bien le sens de cette phrase et Sanji ne risquait pas de lui répondre parce qu'il affichait encore son air lointain. Il se contenta donc d'observer le ciel, ou plus précisément le haut du mat duquel pendouillait les étoiles, puis il se surprit a imaginer la réaction de leurs compagnons au petit jour. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Sourire qui attira l'attention d'un certain cuisinier.

_ On fait une drôle qu'équipe ce soir.

_ La ferme. Gâches pas tout.

.

« - » « - » « - »

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_ WOWWWW ! TROP COOOOOOLLLL !

Luffy avait des étoiles plein les yeux, et c'était le cas de le dire. L'équipage s'était réuni au complet sur le pont, souriants et admiratifs devant le travail accomplis pendant la nuit par les deux ennemis jurés. ...Un petit sourire accroché au coin des lèvres en les regardant dormir l'un contre l'autre sur la pelouse du pont inférieur.

_ C'est quoi tout ça ? C'est génial ! Vous avez assuré les gars !

Le capitaine courait dans tous les sens, découvrant chaque pièce du navire joliment décoré. Ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller les deux noctambules. Quand ils se rendirent compte de leur proximité, ils sursautèrent et reculèrent chacun dans leur coin.

_ Zoro, Sanji, vous êtes les meilleurs ! Cria Chopper, les yeux plein d'eau et prêt a pleurer d'émotion.

_ Vous avez assuré les gars. Les félicita Nami.

_ Y a pas a dire, ça a de la gueule ! Constata Francky.

_ Mais pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça ? C'est mon anniversaire ?

_ ...Luffy, on a fêté ton anniversaire i peine deux mois. Se souvint la Navigatrice.

_ Nos aventures ne nous ont pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour regarder le calendrier. Annonça Sanji en se relevant tout en mettant ses vêtements en ordre. Mais ce soir, c'est le réveillon de Noël.

_ Ben non. ...A Noël, il neige.

_ On est sur Grand Line triple idiot ! Hurla Nami. Y a pas de saison ici !

_ Yohohoho, il va valoir que je mette à jour mon répertoire de chants !

_ Je suis plongée dans mes livres d'histoire à longueur de journées et j'en ai oublié la date du temps présent.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ma Robin d'amouuuur, ça m'a permis de te faire une belle surpriiiiise !

En un rien de temps, il avait repris l'entrain qui le caractérisait.

_ Et vous avez fait ça …tous les deux ? Demanda la rousse, soudainement suspicieuse.

_ Ben quoi ? Y a pas une histoire de trêve quand c'est jour de fête ? Demanda Zoro avant de se rallonger pour mieux se rendormir. En plus, z'avez qu'à voir ce que la face d'escargot nous a cuisiné pour ce soir. On a de quoi bouffer pendant des jours.

_ WHOWWW ! Ca tombe bien Sanji, j'ai FAIMMMM !

_ Pour l'instant, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner... Chocolats chauds et croissants pour tout le monde.

__ Les gars, inutile de vous rappeler que ce soir, plus que n'importe quel autre soir, il va falloir mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage._

__ Mais... dites-moi patron, on est vraiment obligés de porter ces putains de chapeaux ridicules ? Demanda Patty affublé d'un bonnet rouge et vert bien trop petit pour sa grande tête tandis que Sanji en portait un bien trop grand pour lui._

__ Nous aurons a faire à une clientèle familiale. Je vous conseille donc de garder les grossièretés en cuisine._

__ Fait chier !_

__ …_

__ P... pardon boss._

__ Rhmm... Va falloir donner tout ce qu'on a dans les tripes, et sans broncher espèces de couilles-molles !_

__ OUAIS ! crièrent-ils en cœur._

__ Tous a vos postes ! ...L'asticot, tu restes à la plonge._

_Silence de mort._

__ Mais... mais j'ai travaillé dur et tu as dit que si..._

__ Et en plus tu pleurniches ?_

_« Sniiiiif... »_

__ Non !_

__ Que je n'ai pas a me répéter surtout._

_ Dis Sanji, je ...je peux rester en pyjama ?

_ Si tu y tiens Chopper.

_ Tu sais, quand j'étais petit, le soir de Noël je regardais par la fenêtre chez les habitants du village. Enfin, avant qu'ils ne me chassent à coups de bâtons, ils...

Le cuistot comprit que le reste des souvenirs de son ami n'étaient pas très joyeux.

_ Laisse le passé derrière, ce soir tu fêtes ça en famille.

_ … WAWAWW waaaaa WWAWWww AAAWWW wwAaaa !

_ Faites moins de bruit, y en a qui essayent de dormir !

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

Autour d'un petit déjeuner copieux, l'équipage du Sunny semblait serein et s'amusait de toutes ces petites étoiles accrochées au plafond. Sanji les écoutait rire et raconter leurs souvenirs de Noël respectifs d'une oreille distraite.

_ Je me souviens que Belmer avait accroché des mandarines dans un sapin. Nojiko et moi avions trouvé cela étrange, mais a la fin de la soirée il n'en restait plus une seule dans l'arbre !

_ Un jour, grand père est venu passer Noël avec Ace et moi, il nous a envoyé chercher les provisions à l'autre bout de l'ile sous 1 mètre de neige. On a mis trois jours à la traverser, mais quand on est arrivés, il nous attendait là-bas avec des casquettes et des manteaux de la marine. ...On s'en est servi pour allumer un feu et cuire un tigre des glaces sur le chemin du retour !

_ Hahaha ! Moi, je faisais croire à tous les enfants du village que le père Noël était un valeureux pirate qui chevauchait les mers, et que mon père était un de ses assistants personnel.

_ Je me souviens quand j'étais jeune et bien vivant, ma sœur chantait et je l'accompagnais au piano. Elle avait la voix d'un rossignol disait ma mère. Elle aurait 94 ans aujourd'hui... Vous pensez qu'elle est toujours en vie ?

_ Avec Iceburg, on recevaient un nouveau marteau à chaque Noël passé avec Tom. ...et une boite de clous pour aller avec.

_ Vous en avez de la chance, moi doctorine elle me faisait travailler pendant qu'elle vidait quelques bouteilles. ...En y repensant, c'était un jour comme les autres.

_ Quand j'étais encore à Ohara, je profitais que la bibliothèque soit vide pour lire toute la nuit et fouiller là où je n'avais pas le droit de mettre les pieds. Se souvint robin en souriant.

_ Ben moi, je ne savais jamais quel jour tombait cette fichue fête. Avoua Zoro.

_ ...Et toi Sanji ? Demanda Luffy.

_ Sanji ? Insista Chopper.

_ Hein ? Moi ? Heu... c'était magique ! Avoua le cuisinier avec un sourire que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Qui veut une autre tasse de chocolat ?

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

__ Ne reste pas là gamin, tu vois bien que tu gênes le service !_

_Assit sur une des marches de l'escalier, l'apprenti cuisinier se tenait aux barreaux et regardait toutes ces familles manger ensemble le bon repas qu'on leur avait préparé en cuisine. Ils avaient l'air si heureux._

__ La ferme Patty ! Je suis à la plonge et j'ai encore rien a laver._

__ T'es sur de ça ? Vas donc récurer les casseroles au lieu de rêvasser petit merdeux !_

_Un coup de pied sur l'arrière du crâne manqua de le faire chavirer jusque dans la salle du restaurant._

__ Hey ! Le vieux schnock n'est pas là alors fiche-moi la paix._

_Mais le vieux schnock en question se dressait juste derrière lui, il saisit le gamin par le col et l'emmena jusqu'en cuisine où il le jeta au sol si fort qu'il glissa jusqu'à son évier attitré. Le silence régnait en maitre, plus aucun cuistot n'osa élever la voix._

__ Maintenant tu bosses et tu arrêtes d'espionner les clients ! T'as la chance de plus avoir de famille alors va pas faire chier celles des autres ! …Et cette sauce elle est prête ?_

__ Oui chef !_

_Zeff s'approcha jusqu'à la casserole, y plongea une cuillère, gouta, se saisit de la casserole et la vida dans un bol._

__ C'est infecte, recommence ! Celle-là tu la boiras à la fin du service._

_Le petit Sanji se remit debout tant bien que mal. Le visage abimé, il serrait les poings et avança jusqu'au bol en question, y trempa le doigt et gouta à son tour._

__ T'es vraiment trop con le vieux, suffit de rajouter un peu de poivre et du beurre pour que ce soit parfait._

__ ...Puisque tu le prends comme ça l'asticot, tu seras aussi de corvée d'épluchage de patates._

_L'ancien capitaine pirate sortit de la cuisine d'un pas lent. Sanji, loin de se démonter pour autant, mit ses mains sur ses hanches et prit un air confiant._

__ C'est un genre de promotion !_

__ ...Si tu le dis gamin... . Souffla un de ses collègues._

Le reste de la matinée, ils l'avaient passé sur la pelouse du Sunny, près d'un marimo endormi (d'un hémisphère cérébral seulement). Chopper, toujours en pyjama rose, avait joué le grand jeu et ramené tout un tas de couvertures et d'oreiller pour être plus à l'aise et mieux se plonger dans les contes et légendes fantastiques que Robin leur offrait. Farfadets, Feu-follets, Sorcières, princes et princesses furent de l'aventure, et tout se passait relativement bien jusqu'à ce que Luffy exige d'y ajouter des éléments nouveaux.

...La sorcière n'avait pourtant jamais été Amiral de la marine, et oui, elle allait aux toilettes comme tout le monde... et pourquoi ne pas transformer la princesse en goéland ? (finalement, c'est le cygne qui l'emporta). … Mais c'est du propre chef de la conteuse, que l'ensemble des protagonistes moururent dans d'atroces souffrances à la fin de l'histoire.

_ J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Beugla Franky à travers ses larmes.

_ Si vous préférez, j'en connais une où un petit chaperon rouge se fait enlever et torturée par des fanatiques religieux pendant que sa grand-mère se fait dévorer par un homme qui mange de la chair humaine.

_ NON MERCI ! Hurlèrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

_ Robin, tu dois nous promettre de ne plus jamais nous raconter d'histoire ! Supplia Usopp. Tes descriptions de scènes de tortures sont a glacer le sang !

Le petit renne se leva et remercia Robin pour son... enthousiasme ! Avant de trouver une excuse pour s'en aller. Tous l'imitèrent peu a peu, pas pour fuir une éventuelle « suite des aventures de la princesses a la tête tranchée par le père noël », mais pour chacun de leurs côtés, préparer un petit quelque chose en retour qui pourrait faire plaisir à leurs camarades.

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

Le soir même, autour du repas pour lequel Sanji avait sorti sa plus belle nappe et la vaisselle qui allait avec, tous se régalèrent dans une bonne humeur habituelle mais avec une effervescence toute nouvelle. Les décorations, les bougies, l'odeur de la muscade, et même l'agitation ambiante ajoutait quelque chose à l'ordinaire.

Il apporta le plat principal de taille modeste et le volatile trôna au centre de la table, entourée de patates douces et autres légumes aux couleurs chaudes.

_ ...C'est tout ?

_ Non, Pour toi Luffy, il y a un rôti entier dans le four. Laisses-nous savourer la bonne cuisine pendant que tu t'empiffres sans rien retenir des arômes.

_ WAWWWW ! Merci Sanji !

_Les derniers clients partaient sur un au-revoir de l'équipage de cuisiniers. Les enfants endormis dans les bras de leurs parents, de jeunes couples amoureux qui fêtaient leur premier Noël ensemble, des plus âgés aussi, que le temps n'avait pas épargné mais dont les yeux brillaient de joie dans la nuit sombre éclairée de mille feux... . Une fois chacun sur leurs embarcations respectives, il fallut attendre trois secondes d'un lourd silence avant que ne retentisse les mots fatidiques._

__ Je vous donne dix minutes pour tout ranger._

__ Mais patron... ?_

__ ...Et dix de plus pour dresser la table. Termina l'ancien capitaine pirate._

_Quelques sourires apparurent et ils se mirent a courir dans tous les sens pour s'exécuter. Tous sauf le petit Sanji qui regardait les bateaux s'éloigner, pensif._

__ Qu'est-ce que t'as l'asticot ? Remues ton cul et vas faire tes corvées !_

__ ...Dis Vieux Schnock, à ces gens, on leur a fait bien plus qu'un super repas, on leur a donné de bons souvenirs aussi._

__ …_

_Toujours tourné vers l'horizon, l'œil bien ouvert, le jeune garçon se sentit fier d'avoir participé à tout ça, même si c'était en tant que simple commis de cuisine._

__ Vas nous préparer quelque chose avec les épluchures._

_Le blondinet se figea mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le vieux était déjà loin. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il retroussa ses manches et fonça en cuisine._

_ Yo ho ho ho ! Je vais vous jouer un petit air. Rhmmmm Rhmmm, je souhaite vous offrir ma toute dernière création, je l'ai griffonnée sur ces quelques pages cet après-midi...

Brook chercha dans ses poches jusqu'à sortir de son crane quelques feuilles chiffonnées et... un harmonica.

_ Non mais dis, t'as encore combien d'instruments de musique sur toi dont on avait encore jamais entendu parler ? Demanda Usopp.

_ Si tu tiens compte du trombone que je cache dans mon...

_ HAAAAA ! Tais-toi et joue ! On ne veut pas en savoir davantage ! Hurla Sanji avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ Yo ho ho ho ! ...Ce qu'il fit.

Bien que 'griffonné' le jour même, le morceau en question était magnifique et leur avait tous réchauffé le cœur... oui, à tous, même à un certain Roronoa Zoro endormi dans le fond de la pièce, et qui s'était autorisé a ouvrir un œil.

Nami elle, avait offert à chacun trois mandarines. Ils en furent très touchés, surtout que certains des membres de l'équipage n'y avait encore jamais gouté.

_ Ne pleure pas Usopp.

_ Je... J'y peux rien Franky, c'est trop d'émotion...

_ J'te comprends vas, aller, je vais chialer avec toi, mais juste par solidarité, ok ?

_ Ok.

Et ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_ ...Ce ne sont que des mandarines. Précisa Zoro.

_ Répètes un peu pour voir ? QUE des mandarines ? Les mandarines de MA Nami chérie ?

Une bataille s'engagea dans la salle à manger, elle ne prit fin que quand Luffy eu fini son troisième rôti, et annonça avoir quelque chose pour l'équipage lui aussi.

Debout sur la table, il fit durer le suspense un dixième de seconde.

_ J'ai travaillé toute la journée sur une nouvelle grimace, regardez !

Et sans avoir le temps de détourner le visage, celui de Luffy s'était déformé pour devenir une sorte de monstre à baguettes coincées pas seulement dans les narines et la bouche, mais aussi d'une paupière à l'autre. Quant aux oreilles, il tira dessus suffisamment fort pour les attacher ensembles, s'accroupit pour les passer sous la pointe de ses sandales et se releva pour les tendres au maximum.

Bien évidemment, elles lui revinrent dans la face en un rien de temps... . Usopp et Chopper applaudirent vivement, tandis les autres affichaient une mine dégoutée.

_ Merci Luffy, tu as placé la barre très haute. Ironisa Sanji en apportant le dessert.

_ De rien, c'est pour le bien de l'équipage.

_ A mon tour, A mon tour !

Le petit Chopper ne tenait plus en place, debout sur sa chaise, il sortit de sa poche quelques billes de couleur verte.

_ Yo ho ho ho, un médicament ?

_ Non Brook, c'est plus que ça, c'est un bonbon magique ! Si tout fonctionne comme prévu, quand vous allez le manger, vous ne pourrez plus vous arrêter de rigoler.

_ Intéressant... Dit le cuisinier en se penchant sur le bonbon en question. Tu es certain que nous ne risquons rien ?

_ Ben, vous risquez de voir des éléphants roses voler dans la pièce. …Mais c'est le seul effet secondaire, je l'ai testé cet après-midi.

Nami se pencha vers Robin et murmura

_ Je crois que Chopper se fait trafiquant de drogue à ses heures perdues.

L'archéologue lui répondit par un sourire.

_ Si notre médecin de bord s'en rend compte, il va s'en vouloir énormément.

_ Tu as raison, ne disons rien pour cette fois, mais dorénavant nous jetterons un œil à ses recherches.

_ WOWW ! Trop fort Chopper ! Remercia Luffy en avalant le sien sans attendre, vite imité par Usopp, Franky et Brook.

_ Dépêchez-vous de manger, la buche glacée va finir par fondre devant vous. Hey le marimo d'eau douce, assit-toi à table comme tout le monde.

_ Mhffff... Répondit celui-ci en ouvrant un œil.

_ ATTENDEZ UNE SECONDE !

Francky, debout et bras tendus sur les côtés, semblait vouloir arrêter le temps.

_ Je ne vous ai pas encore montré ce que j'avais fait pour vous.

_ Un turbo-glisseur aérodynamique ?

_ Non.

_ Un canon a ion supersonique ?

_ Non.

_ Un...

_ La ferme Usopp et laisse notre charpentier en placer une ! Réprimanda la Navigatrice. C'est quelque chose qui se revend ?

_ Non plus. Je me suis tatoué un chapeau de paille sur la fesse gauche ! … Bon, comme vous le savez je suis pas très doué pour trafiquer mon apparence de derrière, mais je le trouve plutôt réussit.

L'exhibitionniste du Sunny fit profiter a tout le monde de la fesse en question.

_ ...On dirait un bébé cachalot. Fit remarquer le capitaine qui s'était rapproché suffisamment pour le voir de près. Et y a écrit... Arawigum...

_ Mugiwara !

_ Non non, c'est bien écrit Arawigum.

_ Quoi ? C'est pas vrai, je l'ai écrit a l'envers ?

Tout le monde éclata joyeusement de rire pendant que le cyborg courait de droite à gauche, les mains sur la tête, ne revenant pas de sa bourde.

Sanji préféra attendre que le dessert soit ingurgité avant de se lancer.

_ Bien, je crois être le dernier puisque la tête d'algue qui nous sert ce soir de sapin n'a rien préparé.

Le ton du reproche se fit sentir a des kilomètres a la ronde, et dans un silence religieux, l'incriminé leva la tête vers le cuisinier avant d'annoncer calmement :

_ ...Tu te goures.

.

« - » « - » « - »

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_Le petit Sanji apparu par la porte de service, tablier sali, bonnet de Noël un peu bancal et une marmite pleine entre les mains. Il afficha un sourire réjouit en trouvant ses collègues attablés._

_Quelques chansons furent entonnées pour la plus grande joie de Patty qui se prenait pour un soprano. …Les autres s'en seraient bien passés... _

_Entouré de quelques gros bras, fatigué mais réjouit, Sanji riait a pleine gorge._

__ Ah, heu... S'il vous plaît ?_

_Le silence se fit. Un cuisinier d'âge moyen se leva et annonça_

__ Je sais pas comment on fait par chez vous, mais je viens d'un petit village de North Blue où on a coutume d'offrir un cadeau a chacun des enfants de la famille... Comme j'ai fabriqué ce petit quelque chose, j'me suis dit qu'il serait parfait pour Sanji._

__ ...Quoi ? Demanda le gamin. Mais... C'est la grenouille que tu as mis des semaines à tailler._

__ Elle est a toi désormais._

__ ...Pour être honnête, on a la même tradition dans mon village et..._

_Peu a peu, les cuisiniers sortirent tout un tas de petits présents a remettre au seul enfant à bord. Ce geste n'était pas seulement motivé par l'envie d'offrir ou de faire plaisir, il avait aussi l'avantage de leur rappeler leurs foyers, et pour certains, les enfants qu'ils avaient dus abandonner par la force des événements._

_Très vite, le petit blondinet se retrouva submergé de présents et d'émotion alors que le silence s'installait progressivement, un silence accusateur qui jetait des œillades au patron qui restait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Mais le petit qui avait déjà tant reçu et ne voulait rien du vieux Schnock, préféra détourner l'attention._

__ Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous pensez de mon ragout d'épluchures !_

__ Il est infecte ! Cria Carne_

_Et tous éclatèrent de rire._

_ Alors marimo ?

_ Toi d'abord, cuistot de malheur.

_ ...Très bien...

D'abord suspicieux, c'est un Sanji enjoué et guilleret qui gesticula jusqu'aux deux femmes de sa vie et à qui il offrit un magnifique petit bijou de fabrication artisanale (c'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire avec des coquillages). Il se permit de le leur accrocher autour du cou et ne se fit pas prier pour recevoir un baiser sur chacune de ses joues, l'œil au cœur battant.

Les hommes de l'équipage quant à eux, reçurent chacun un cadeau un peu plus personnalisé.

_ Luffy, j'ai une nouvelle cordelette pour que tu ne perdes plus ton chapeau. Usopp voici un kilo de poivre moulu. Fais-y très attention, il est costaud. Chopper, tu voulais des clous de girofle le mois passé, en voici une pochette pleine ! ...Brook, de la graisse d'oie pour ta lame, et Francky, le seul marteau que j'ai a t'offrir a servi jusque-là a casser des noix. …Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots.

Le cyborg prit le petit marteau de bois dans sa grande main.

_ Super ! Je vais pouvoir faire du travail de précision avec un si petit engin !

_ ...Quand à toi, stupide bretteur inutile...

_ Je ne veux rien qui vienne de toi !

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'aurais pas le choix. Accepte ça, et ferme là !

Il lui envoya un petit paquet dans lequel l'épéiste trouva sa choppe préférée (qui avait étrangement disparue depuis le début du repas) ornée d'un symbole peint à la main qui faisait de lui le propriétaire officiel du récipient en question.

_ ...Ha, cool.

Sanji esquissa un petit sourire car sous son air blasé, il savait que cette attention faisait plaisir à son camarade.

_ Alors, tu peux faire mieux que ça, tronche d'algue ?

_ … A vous d'en juger.

Un filet de fumée passa à travers la pièce devenue silencieuse...

.

« - » « - » « - »

.

_ Yo ho ho ! Que c'est bon la chaleur humaine ! Pendant si longtemps je n'ai pas...

_ ...Si tu ne retires pas te mains de là, je te les découpe.

Le squelette profitait d'une étreinte offerte pour faire le plein de bonheur. Le bonbon de Chopper étant surement pour quelque chose dans le dérapage incontrôlé de quelques osselets.

_ A mon tour !

Mais Luffy, Usopp et Francky n'attendirent pas, eux-mêmes hauts perchés ce soir, ils encerclèrent Zoro de tout l'amour du monde. Ce dernier commença a regretter son idée géniale.

Tout ce que possédait le bretteur se résumait à ses katana, les fringues qu'il portait, et son corps. ...Il avait cru que leur offrir un câlin serait une bonne idée, puisque gratuite (re-puisque perpétuellement fauché), et sans effort de préparation.

Mais il comprit enfin le sens des mots « payer de sa personne ».

_ Chopper, quand j'ai dit « profitez-en parce que ce n'est pas près de se reproduire », ça ne voulait pas dire « surtout, prenez tout votre temps »...

Le petit renne était partit pour un long câlin autour du cou du bretteur, les yeux clos, il arborait un sourire d'enfant ensommeillé.

Une fois débarrassé du médecin de bord qui partit rejoindre le reste des drogués de l'équipage, Zoro dut faire face à Nami. ...L'idée ne l'enchantait pas des masses, mais il se résout quand même a écarter les bras. La jeune navigatrice au visage sévère se dérida enfin et sourit franchement avant d'accepter cette étreinte inhabituelle.

L'épéiste fut doublement content de son coup, voir le cuisinier fulminer avait de quoi le réjouir pour un moment. ...L'année prochaine, Sanji offrirait un baiser à ses Mellorines.

Quand vint le tour de Robin, il tiqua... 'y a quelque chose de pas net chez cette nana' pensa-t-il avant de se faire enlacer par une trentaine de bras. Ce câlin-là se termina en chatouilles générales et il se retrouva les fesses au sol, à tenir ses côtes tandis que des pétales de fleurs le recouvraient.

_ Eh bien fine-lame, je ne te savais pas si vulnérable.

_ Traitresse !

_ Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Sourit-elle calmement.

Une main tendue vers le bretteur fit cesser tout commentaire et gloussement.

_ Il ne reste plus que moi, stupide Marimo.

Sanji proposait son aide, et sans poêle à frire dans l'autre main. Mais Zoro déclina et se leva seul.

On crut entendre quelqu'un déglutir dans la pièce.

_ Attendez les gars ! S'interposa Nami. Puisque vous passez votre temps à vous battre, il va falloir compenser et y mettre un peu du votre. On veut voir un super câlin !

Et tous la soutenaient.

_ ...C'est que... je pensais me contenter d'une poignée de main.

_ Et ça m'aurais amplement suffit. Ajouta Sanji en tirant sur sa cigarette. Mais si Nami chérie insiste...

_ ELLE INSISTE ! Crièrent tous les autres sauf la principale concernée.

_Le repas tirait en longueur et l'alcool coulait à flot. Ils pouvaient se le permettre puisque tout le monde avait bossé dur et la recette de ce soir était excellente. Les plus solides encore debout titubaient dangereusement jusqu'à la porte, bras dessus bras dessous tandis que les autres s'étaient effondrés de fatigue à même la table._

_Le patron semblait un peu plus détendu, il observait le carnage autour de lui et se promis de les réveiller le lendemain matin à l'aube, gueule de bois ou pas, pour faire le grand ménage. Fatigué, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'enfant qu'il attrapa par les vêtements. La bulle au nez, Sanji se laissa porter jusqu'à sa chambre et allonger sur son lit._

_L'ancien pirate déposa un petit bocal sur le chevet puis se releva, éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte sans se douter un instant que le petit avait rouvert ses yeux et tenait dans ses mains le récipient renfermant trois belles noix de muscade. _

__ Trop cooool !_

_Depuis le couloir, Zeff baissa la tête._

__ ...Sale mioche._

Luffy avait tout gâché... au grand désespoir de Robin et Nami, mais pour le plus grand soulagement des deux ennemis jurés. Quelques pitreries du capitaine avaient suffi pour envoyer au sol le reste du chocolat chaud. Brook paniqua en croyant voir une flaque de sang, Chopper salua le retour des deux éléphants roses qui l'avaient fait tant rire l'après-midi même, tandis qu'Usopp mangeait la peau de ses mandarines...

Finalement, tout ce petit monde se retrouva sur le pont du Sunny pour une nuit à la fraiche et le bien-être du dortoir collectif.

Tous sauf Sanji. Son dos n'avait pas récupéré de la veille et il avait travaillé si dur ces dernières heures, qu'il tombait de sommeil. Il éteignit la cuisine, ferma la porte et passa près de ce petit monde endormi paisiblement.

« _Le réveil sera beaucoup moins marrant !_ » Pensa-t-il en souriant.

Le cook jeta la cigarette par-dessus bord et se dirigea tout droit vers son hamac. Débarrassé de sa veste, il desserra sa cravate en sortant distraitement sa chemise de son pantalon, mais s'arrêta en cour de route. Des pas lourds venaient à lui.

Sanji se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le bretteur.

_ Hey, tu m'as fait peur. ...Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'es pas déjà en train de roupiller ?

_ Je suis un homme de principe. J'ai accepté ton cadeau, tu accepteras le mien.

_ Sauf que le cadeau, c'est toi, et j'ai développé une allergie sévère aux algues ces temps-ci...

_ Fais pas ta tête de sourcil !

_ Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon sourcil ?

_ Il dit que de gré ou de force, tu l'auras ton câlin ! Alors arrêtes de me faire chier et finissons-en pour qu'on puisse aller pioncer !

_ ...Vu sous cet angle...

Zoro n'attendit pas et pris Sanji dans ses bras. Encore énervé, son étreinte était tout sauf agréable.

_ Tu parlais d'un câlin, ou d'une mise a mort ? Souffla le cuistot, un tantinet oppressé.

Il n'avait pas tort. L'épéiste essaya donc de se détendre peu a peu et le blond finit par sourire.

« _Décidément, ce crétin n'est pas habitué aux démonstrations d'affection... ._ »

Il l'aida alors un peu et amena ses bras autour de lui pour venir taper son épaule de manière virile. (Après tout, le bretteur faisait des efforts qui méritaient d'être encouragés.)

_ Hier, tu as dit que c'était un jour important pour toi.

_ Il l'est.

_ ...Pourquoi ?

Toujours enlacés, sans plus aucune gêne ni tension, Sanji osa avouer un secret qu'il gardait pour lui depuis des années.

_ C'est un soir de Noël, que pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis sentit aimé.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Une tite review ? **


End file.
